


Harry's First Christmas

by mixtapestar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gen, M/M, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into a (mostly) quiet Christmas night at the Potter home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://newsboysfanln.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://newsboysfanln.livejournal.com/)**newsboysfanln** from 2007's Advent Drabble List. This was fun to write in parts, but broke my heart in others. Oh Marauders, can't I just freeze you in time here?

“Oh, I do wish they’d get here,” Lily complained. “Harry’s getting sleepy already.”

James knelt down to where Lily sat with Harry in front of the Christmas tree. He charmed an airplane ornament to fly near Harry, who tried to catch it as it flew past. Harry giggled, which always made Lily smile.

“They’ll be here soon,” James promised, leaning forward to kiss his wife.

As if on cue, there was a pounding on the front door. “Oi! Open up, it’s bloody freezing out here!” Sirius yelled from outside.

Remus could be heard telling Sirius to behave from through the door as James got up to let his friends in.

“Prongs!” Sirius exclaimed, tackling him into a hug instantly. Remus laughed and went forward to greet Lily.

“And how’s my perfect little godson doing?” Sirius rushed over and picked Harry up, causing Lily to stand up quickly and insist he be careful.

“I see he’s as energetic as ever,” James observed. “I don’t see how you can stand to live with him by choice, after so many years of having it forced upon you.”

Remus laughed. “Trust me, if there were no perks, I would have set up a nice little apartment to myself near that quiet bookshop in Diagon Alley.”

“I heard that!” Sirius exclaimed, pouting. James took Harry back from him, attempting to calm his son down.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Remus said. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Sirius from behind. “So,” he began saying to James and Lily, “tell us. Is he going to be the most brilliant wizard of our time?”

Lily practically beamed as she went into tales of all of Harry’s firsts. Shortly, they all helped Harry open his presents from Sirius and Remus, which were a little leather-like jacket (“Maybe he can go up for a ride with me someday!” Sirius joked), and a picture album, respectively.

When Harry had long since fallen asleep and Sirius and Remus decided they should finally get home, there was a long goodbye. Dropping in was harder these days, so they wanted to make the most of every moment they had.

“It’s always so hard to say goodbye,” Lily said after Sirius and Remus had gone home. “Who knows when we’ll see them next?”

“Cheer up, love. Wormtail will be coming by next week, and I’m sure we’ll be able to get the whole gang together again soon enough.”

Lily sighed. “I just wished we lived in better times, especially for Harry.”

James brought his hand up to Lily’s face, and she turned her gaze upon him. “We’ll be alright. We have each other,” he said gently, leaning forward to kiss her tenderly. She wrapped her arms around him and they stood in the embrace for several minutes.

“Happy Christmas,” they said to each other, before going off to put Harry to bed.

-THE END-


End file.
